Night Time Flight
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Oliver takes Hermione on a night time flight!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the [Writing Club] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and for the, The If You Dare Challenge! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Ultimate Hermione Pairing: Hermione/Oliver Wood

If You Dare Challenge: Prompt: 337: Freedom

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Oliver looked at the girl that he loved with narrowed eyes. "Hermione, love, have you ever actually flown on a broom besides first year?"

Hermione huffed. "Yes, I have, dear Oliver. I had to fly on a broom when we were trying to escape the Room of Requirement before we burnt to a crisp."

Oliver shook his head. "Let me rephrase the question then. Hermione, have you ever flown on a broom besides when you learnt how to in your first year or when your life was not in danger?"

Hermione looked at her fiance with narrowed eyes. "No, I have not, Oliver. Why do you ask?"

Oliver smirked as he picked Hermione up and grabbed his broom before he walked out of their house. "I'm going to take you on a night time broom ride, love. I promise you that you will be one hundred percent safe. I want you to taste the freedom that a person gets when they fly in the air with someone that they love and/or trust. Do you trust me, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip as she looked into Oliver's eyes. She could tell that doing this with him would mean a lot to him so she slowly nodded. She was afraid of heights but she knew that he would never let her fall. "Alright, Oliver, we'll go on a night time flight with one another."

Oliver's eyes lit up as he pulled Hermione's face to his and kissed her. "Thank you, love. I promise you that you won't regret it. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly. "I know that I won't regret it, Oliver. I could never regret anything that I do with you. I love you too, Oliver."

She waited until he was on the broom before she got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She let out a little scream when the broom lifted into the air. She had to admit that it was nice being behind him on a broom. She loved the fact that she was sharing something he loved so passionately with him. She put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "This is nice."

Oliver chuckled. "Are you enjoying yourself then, love?"

Hermione nodded. "I am but I think it has more to do with the fact that I am flying with you than the fact that I am flying." She snuggled into his back and enjoyed the flight. She had to admit even if it was only to herself that she did like the freedom that she felt while up in the air with him. While she may never get on a broom to fly by herself she could see herself getting on a broom to fly behind Oliver so that they could both enjoy something that he loved together.

Yes, she made a mental note to herself to talk to Oliver about taking night time flights a couple times of week together. Once they were back down on the ground an hour later she threw her arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Oliver Wood, and I would love to fly with you like that again sometime soon."

Oliver grinned as he kissed Hermione. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger soon to be Wood, and I will take you up in the air every night if it gets me a response like this one. I'm so glad that you enjoyed yourself, love."

Hermione blushed and kissed Oliver once more before she led him back into their house. She sat him on the couch and then sat down on his lap. "While I still don't like flying and probably never will, Oliver, I would love to take night time flights like that whenever we can. I wasn't scared because I knew that you wouldn't let me fall."

Oliver smiled, kissed Hermione's head, and pulled her further into him. "I will never let you fall, love." He kissed her on the head again and then just basked in the feelings he felt of her being in his arms and in his life.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* This one wasn't as bad to write as I thought it would be... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
